Nuevo compañero, una razon (Alguien por quien ir al colegio)
by Lizethinga
Summary: Arthur odia sobre todas las cosas ir a la escuela, deseaba estudiar en casa para no tener que ver a los estupidos de la clase, eran unos retrasados!, pero la llegada de un nuevo compañero le haria cambiar de opinion. Usuk.


Arthur suspiraba y suspiraba de aburrimiento, estaba en el colegio, y, para desgracia suya, tenia dos horas libres ya que el profesor de química no había ido a clases, y eso solo provocaba una sola cosa en Arhur: FASTIDIO. Si, fastidio. El no era de esos irresponsables que disfrutaban de las horas libres, de hecho las odiaba; sus compañeros -cavernicolas- se la pasaban golpeándose entre ellos sin razón aparente, a excepción claro de unos 5 niños que se devolvian el golpe en el hombro para ver quien lo aguantaba menos o mas.  
Se escuchaban las irritantes risas femeninas detrás de el, todo un grupito de 9 señoritas -por no decir estupidas sin cerebro- reian por lo que hacían los demas, se peinaban unas a las otras, leían una revista e incluso, las muy descaradas se pintaban las uñas y entre todas las comadres había una que desencajaba de las demás, más bien UNO si, ese bisexual Francis estaba ahí el disfrutaba de eso y no seria sorpresa que de el fuera el pinta uñas.  
Ruido, ruido por todas partes. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, el no tenia la autoridad suficiente como para callar a todos y no le hablaba a nadie y no es que fuera un inadaptado social NO. Lo que pasaba es que todos eran unos idiotas sin remedio o eso se decía el pero la verdad tanto lo odiaban que habían tres asientos libres a su al rededor; uno en frente uno atrás y otro al lado. Si por el fuera, tomaría clases en casa con profesores privados para evitar este tipo de situación, pero no, sus padres querían que fuera un chico normal como los demás.  
Refunfuñaba y refunfuñaba en su asiento, de repente escucha la masculina -matona- voz de Zack rompiendo toda la poca paz que mantenía en ese instante. Zack ese niño rechoncho era un tipo como de dos metros, (a vista de Arthur), gordo como ya lo mencione antes, y de aspecto sucio y terrorífico, tenia una cara que decía: mirame y te mato. Si lo miraban a esos negros ojos tendrías pesadillas por más de dos meses! oh Dios! era horrible! -el más bobo pero fuerte del salon-. De nuevo ese punzón molestándolo y Arthur sabiendo lo que le esperaba solo cerro los ojos deseando que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte esta vez, no podía hacer nada, la ultima vez que intento defenderse las cosas terminaron peor. Y ¿por que lo golpeaba? quien sabe! Arthur -segun el- era perfecto! sobre todo tenia unas hermosas cejas!. Al principio creía que era por dinero, pero luego descubrió que el tenia el suficiente dinero como para comprar dos burritos de huevo y wow que si tienes esa oportunidad debes ser rico!.  
Era extraño ademas de que todos inesperadamente se habían callado, habían pasado mas segundos de lo normal antes de recibir el golpe, abrió de a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta que en frente de toda la clase parado enseguida del escritorio estaba el maestro de historia el mas amargado y estricto de todos, un viejo cascarrabias, por lo que milagrosamente todos los animales parlantes -digase compañeros- prestaban atención incluyendo a Zack.

-Alumnos.-dijo el profesor serio y algo enojado por todo el alboroto- Ha llegado un nuevo compañero a este grupo, sean amables por favor.-giro su cabeza unos centímetros hacia la puerta.-Alfred, adelante.

Entonces entro al salón un tipo totalmente desconocido; alto, con pelo rubio y un mechón desafiando la gravedad sobresaliendo de el, ojos azul cielo y cautivadores, con una sonrisa perfecta y optimista. Avanzo hacia el profesor luego volteo hacia la clase.

-Hola!, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, seamos amigos de ahora en adelante!.-sonrio mirando directamente a Arhur, este casi sintio que le dedicaba a el y solo a el esa sonrisa y se ruborizo un poco ante ese pensamiento.  
Pronto se escucharon los murmullos entre los jóvenes, cosas como;_ "waa! ese chico tan lindo sera nuestro nuevo compañero?!" "Lo he decidido, sera mio"_ de parte de las chicas y _"Bah, no me parece tan genial" "Que se cree ese, eh?"_ de parte de los chicos inundaron el aula.

-Jovenes, silencio porfavor. Alfred, hay dos asientos libres enseguida de el, puedes sentarte donde quieras.-señalo a Arthur.-  
Y apenas dijo eso salio del salon.

Alfred camino hacia Arthur, aparto a Zack quien aun continuaba ahí con su antebrazo, -no le había gustado para nada ese chico, había visto por la ventana como planeaba golpearlo- y tomo asiento enseguida de Arthur.

-Hola! creo que ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cual es el tuyo?

-Arthur-susurro con un sonrojo más notorio que el primero- Arthur Kirkland.

-Hmmm..., te diré Artie!

-No, mi nombre es Arthur.

-Deberias estar feliz de que un hero como yo ha inventado un apodo tan cool para ti Artie!

-Que es Arthur joder!

-Arthur.-dijo con una cara de sorprendido- tienes unas cejas taaaaaan enormes! son geniales!

-No digas cosas como esa idiota!

-Artie ¿sabes?, eres muy lindo, seremos amigos de ahora en adelante forever ¿si?

-HAH! lo dudo.-dijo Arthur enfadado-

-Ewww ¿por que Artie?

Arthur no contesto, ese Alfred habia logrado hacer enfadar a Arthur y este a pesar de saber que Alfred no era sino otro tonto mas con complejo de heroe de la clase supo también que ahora existía una razón, algo ALGUIEN mejor dicho por quien ir a estudiar en la escuela ese alguien fue es y sera siempre Alfred F. Jones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okeeey no supe que poner de titulooo ._. batallo mucho con eso, perdonen mi ortografía, perdonen si el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia perdonen perdonen T-T oroghreuhgra bueehno este es mi 2do fic YEY! me estoy esforzando mucho, espero y al menos a una persona le haya gustado .w.**

**Y si dejan un review los amaria con toda mi alma y serian tan hermosos y dkfgjsgh.  
No importa si es un review bueno o malo lo que sea acepto de todo :3! Gracias por leer! **

**Usuk Foreveeer!**


End file.
